1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display which can reduce a manufacturing cost and an assembling time while improving display quality, and a fabricating method of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) generally includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight assembly.
The liquid crystal display panel is provided with a first substrate on which field-generating electrodes including a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the first and second substrates. In the LCD, an electric field is generated by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, so that the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images. The liquid crystal panel is a non-emitting device that cannot emit light by itself.
A backlight assembly is provided to irradiate light to the liquid crystal panel. In general, the backlight assembly includes a light source supplying light to the liquid crystal panel, a light source cover for covering and protecting the light source, a light guide plate (LGP) guiding the light emitted from the light source to the liquid crystal panel, one or more optical sheets provided for improving optical properties of the light guided to the liquid crystal panel, and a reflective sheet disposed below the LGP.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LCD with a reduced manufacturing cost and assembly time yet with improved display quality.